


You like that about me

by tangyyy



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: At least I hope!, Canon Compliant, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, For sure there is smut, Humor, I tried for sure, M/M, No angst at all, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Sex can be fun, Smut, a story about lube & condoms, drunk!lucas, lot of fluff but not too cheesy, lot of laugh, love love love a lot of love, only love actually, reasonable!Eliott, they're disgutingly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangyyy/pseuds/tangyyy
Summary: Lucas has drank a bit too much with the gang, he's coming home with Eliott and... Well... Domestic life can be really fun and adventurous sometimes when Lucas Lallemant & Eliott Demaury are involved in the same relationship.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 13
Kudos: 91





	You like that about me

"Oh! You're here! I'm so happy to see you here my love!"

In the middle of avenue Parmentier, in front of the video club where Eliott worked, Lucas threw himself wholeheartedly into his arms and crushed his lips against his. Surprised to see the young man so amazed to see him, Eliott smiled. They had however agreed to meet there a few minutes before by text.

"Yeah... I'm happy too..."  
Eliott tried to free himself from his embrace but his lover refused to let him go, tightening his arms around his thin waist. He stuck his nose in the crook of his neck and took a deep breath.  
"You smell good... You... The sunshine of my tropics, the solace of my sight, the blood of my vein, the never of my always, my love, my love..."  
Eliott giggled, his eyes almost completely disappearing under the features of his laughing face.  
"My, my... It's a Carla Bruni's song isn't it?" He replied, placing his hands on his hips in a gesture as tender as practical in order to hold back as much as possible, the loving impulses of the young man.  
"Oooh... Interesting! Then you know that cheesy love song! Mister " _I-only-listen-hard-and-weird-dubstep_ "..." Lucas replied, tickling with the tip of his tongue a small vein on Eliott's neck that he knew was ticklish.  
"Yeah well... My mom had bought that record few years ago, she loved it, anyway..." Eliott forced Lucas to pull back slightly and lokked into his eyes. "Lu, are you drunk?  
-Oh fuck, yeah, I'm wasted!" Exclaimed Lucas, making great arms gestures without any specific meaning.  
"It's..." Eliott took his cell phone out of his jeans pocket and looked at it. "6.13 pm Lucas.  
-So what?  
-Isn't it a little bit too early to be completly wasted?  
-We were at the share flat with the guys. Arthur is sooo down with Alexia, his dad and all this shit you know, we wanted to cheer him up.  
-Cheering him up by drinking your souls, clever!  
-Oh, sorry Daddy, I've been naughty..." Lucas teased in a smile full of innuendos and a knowing look. Eliott rolled his eyes. If sometimes this euphoria and this couldn't-care-less attitude could be annoying, this behavior was, for the vast majority of the time, very funny and rather distracting. Drunk Lucas was always very funny.

Eliott shrugged.  
"I hope he's gonna feel better soon." He said.  
"Who?" Asked Lucas, absently, busy peeling a bandage off one of the fingers of his right hand.  
"Your mom..."  
The young man raised a wary eyebrow at his boyfriend.  
"Arthur, duh!  
-Oh yeah... Yeah he'll feel better soon for sure. Anyway... Can we come back home already? I'm staaaaarving!  
-Okay, let's go." Eliott replied, placing an arm on Lucas' shoulders as usual. The latter, grabbed his waist with both arms, making their progress much more complicated than usual. Eliott, more amused than anything else, didn't complain.  
  
"What do you want to eat?" Asked Eliott geniously as the couple walked up Darboy Street. Suddenly, Lucas slowed down. Eliott looked down at him, he seemed scared.  
"Oh please, please..." Began to whine Lucas. "Don't take advantage of my altered state of consciousness to make me eat your cooking..."  
Eliott laughed heartily and resumed a normal walking pace, taking Lucas with him.  
"No, I was thinking more about ordering something."  
-Oh thanks God, you're not an abusive bastard!  
-I still think you're way too harsh towards my cooking skills though...  
-Yeah, yeah... Tell that to my traumatised stomach!  
-Anyway. So?  
-What?"  
Eliott, with a smile, rolled his eyes again.  
"What do you want to eat Lucas?  
-Oh right! Hmmm... Let me think... Some Falafels!"  
  
It had been a long time since the couple had stopped in the tiny Lebanese restaurant located near their home, the idea seduced Eliott.  
"Mmh, good idea." Replied the young man.  
"No, wait!  
-What?  
-Not falafels, I want a pizza."  
Eliott smiled.  
"Ok, pizza it is.  
-I've eaten one yesterday though...  
-So... Not pizza?  
-No. Oh I know! I want chinese! I could kill for a good chinese noodle soup. My kingdom for a prawn spring roll!"  
Amused, Eliott looked at Lucas out of the corner of his eye and giggled at his great excitement at ingesting anything edible.  
"Right, chinese! It's been a while since we haven't..."

Lucas stopped suddenly, interrupting Eliott in his answer. The latter breathed and stared at him.  
"What?  
-I know, I really know what I want. Eliott... " The young man took his hands between his and looked at him with a serious look. "I found the Holly Dish." He declared in a solemn voice.  
Forcing himself not to laugh, Eliott raised his eyebrows.  
"The Holly... What?  
-Pastas. With a lot of butter and a tone of grated cheese."  
All that for this? Eliott smiled again. He took a step back, bulged his chest and made a face as serious as Lucas's one.  
"Is that really what you want? Lucas Lallemant, speak now, or forever hold your peace. Do you want to eat pastas with a lot of butter and a tone of grated cheese?" He asked, overplaying the pompously official speech.  
"Yes. Yes I do."  
His blood singularly lacking some alcohol to keep this ridiculous roleplay for a long time, Eliott laughed.  
"Great, I can cook it then. I think we have everything we need in the fridge already.  
-God! Why?!!! Why me?!! Is it because I'm black?! Is it because I'm fat?!" Cried Lucas, raising his arms to the sky. "It's because I'm a filthy sodomite isn't it?!" He added. Catching sight of the outraged look of a lady passing by them with two young children, Eliott blushed and approached Lucas quickly in order to make him quiet.  
"Hush! Lu!  
-I can't eat Eliott's food... I really can't, I won't survive. O Lord give me some Mercy... " The young man continued, mimicking to totter on his two legs, a sly little smile on the corner of his lips.  
"Oh come on! Stop it already you moron, I can cook some pastas!" Replied Eliott. He put a firm hand against the top of his back, between his two shoulder blades.  
"Mom was right... Apocalypse is upon us..." Lucas mumbled, lowering his head, presumably to hide his hilarious face from Eliott.  
"Shut up and walk!" He intimated the latter by pushing him on the back to walk again.

A few minutes later, the couple were approaching their apartment when Eliott turned into a small street to their right without warning. Lucas, surprised, stopped dead.  
"Where the fuck are you going Demaury? Home is straight ahead.  
-I need to stop off at the drugstore. No more meds. Then I'd like to find some painkiller balm for my neck.  
-Oh ok.  
-You can wait for me here, I won't be long.  
-You're going nowhere without me Mister Boombastic."  
Eliott laughed.  
"Come on then." He said to him in a gesture inviting him to join him.  
  
"Hi." Eliott said politely as he entered the drugstore toawards the woman behind the counter. The latter returned her greeting with a discreet nod and a kind smile.  
"Hello Miss!" Exclaimed Lucas, who came in right after Eliott.  
"He... Hello." Replied the woman, unaccustomed to such a loud volume in her establishment.  
  
Eliott, Lucas on his heels, walked throught few aisles to finally find the kind of items he was looking for.  
"Let's see... Which one is the best..."  
Knowing Eliott and his propensity to hesitate for hours and hours on the smallest purchase, Lucas began to wander his eyes all around him. He had to find any entertainment quickly or he would die of boredom soon. On his left, at the end of the aisle, his gaze fell on a few items that caught his attention. Leaving Eliott to his hesitation, Lucas walked behind him and headed towards the said items.  
  
"Bubblegum!"  
Intrigued, Eliott turned his head towards Lucas who had just exclaimed "Bubblegum!" in an excited and very loud voice. The young man held in his hand a small pink box of condoms, leaning over the writing on the back of the box, Lucas seemed absorbed by reading the precautions for using condoms. Eliott's eyes widened. Embarrassed, he saw, very close to Lucas, a very young boy who was already there when they came in. Trying to hide himself in the babies items aisle, the teenager, with a red complexion, seemed to revolve around condoms without really daring to take too much interest in them. Lucas' arrival must have interrupted him in his discreet approach. He looked at him with his round eyes, visibly impressed by the casualness that Lucas displayed in the middle of such a section.  
"Eli, can you believe it?! Bubblegum flavoured condoms! I already knew the boring ones, banana, strawberry but I didn't know that bubblegum flavoured condoms were a thing!"  
The young man spoke loudly, too loudly and seemed excited like a child in a toy store on Christmas Eve. Feeling shame gripping his stomach, Eliott felt the scandalised look of an old lady standing beside him, weighing on him.  
"Hmm. Yeah..." Eliott mumbled, trying to focus on finding the perfect balm capable of treating his painful neck. Maybe if he ignored him, would Lucas stop fussing like this? 

"Cola! Wow! That's insane!"  
Eliott bit his lip of awkwardness. Which of its balms had the most beneficial properties...  
"Oh. Of course, strawberry, good old classic."  
Eliott turned his head again towards Lucas. The latter was now holding three boxes of condoms against his stomach. The young boy behind him gaped at him.  
  
"Lucas, could you please be quiet?" Eliott whispered, giving him a murderous look.  
"Oh come on love! This is all very natural!" Lucas replied. "Don't think these "sensuous vanilla" flavoured condoms are very organic though..." He added, laughing himself with his own joke.  
Closing his eyes for a few seconds, Eliott returned to his balms. A few seconds went flew without Lucas opening his mouth again. Maybe he was finally tired? As Eliott indulged in a pleasant sense of relief, his state of mind was violently broken by Lucas's voice.  
"Mutual climax condoms!"  
At these words, Eliott heard behind him the sound of objects falling to the ground. He turned his head and saw the old lady who had just let out her plastic bag filled with pharmaceutical items. The face of the latter was borrowing a scandalised expression.  
Beeing at his wits' end, Eliott grabbed the first balm passing under his hand and walked towards Lucas with long strides.  
  
"Ok, babe, enough, let's go." He said, grabbing his arm.  
"Wait, wait." Lucas replied, freeing himself from his grip. "What the fuck does it means? "Mutual climax condoms"... Weird... " He mumbled, turning the box over. "Ribbed, delaying, performance enhancing, textured... Eli, this sounds awesome! I take it..."  
Eliott pressed two of his fingers against his closed eyelids to keep the little calm he still had in his tired brain.  
"Lu... Do I have to remind you that we got tested few weeks ago because we wanted to get rip off condoms?" He whispered softly into Lucas' ear.  
"Oh yeah... Stupid boring taste of your naked dick..."  
Eliott almost choked on his own saliva. A few yards from them, he saw a man, in the plasters department, turn his crimson face in discomfort towards Lucas.  
  
"Shut your drunk mouth!" Eliott whispered, trying to catch Lucas's gaze. "More, I'm sure you don't really think my dick is that boring..." He added in a tiny voice that only Lucas could hear.  
"Yeah well, ok, I admit it, it's not boring at all! But being tested doesn't mean we can't have fun times to times!" Exclaimed Lucas again.  
Loosing all patience, Eliott grabbed his arm again with an authoritarian gesture.  
"Ok, that's it, let's get out of here." He started to drag him towards the counter but Lucas struggled again.  
"I haven't finished yet! Look at all these sorts of lubes!"  
Eliott huffed.  
"Ok, you know what? Do what you want, I'll wait for you outside... " Then he turned around and walked away. 

In front of the the counter, red cheeks because of shame, Eliott put the balm close to the woman and took a prescription from the pocket of his jeans.  
"I'll take this and 4 boxes of 10mg Abilify please." He said, handing her the prescription. The middle-aged woman, seemed to have heard everything from Lucas's speeches, she too seemed a little embarrassed and bit her cheek to, obviously, prevent herself from laughing. Should he apologise for Lucas's behaviour? Eliott quickly decided not. It was better to hurry out as quickly as possible without saying anything to anyone.  
The woman disappeared in the back shop to return a few seconds later, 4 boxes of antipsychotics in her arms. No sooner had she placed them on the counter than Lucas appeared, silently, from behind Eliott and put on the counter, a whole stock of condoms and lubricants of all kinds. In his haste, he dropped two boxes on the other side of the counter, forcing the woman to bend over to pick them up.  
"We're gonna take all this too." Announced the young man with great self-confidence.  
The woman looked up questioningly at Eliott, looking to ask if she should, in fact, collect the items.  
"Yeah, yeah, let's take all this..." Eliott huffed resignedly. "Lu, please, go wait for me outside.  
-No! I don't leave you!" Lucas replied, wrapping his arms around his thin waist, like a little monkey clinging firmly to his mother.  
"Yeah... That's infortunate sometimes..." muttered Eliott. The woman giggled.  
  
While the latter was busy collecting the improbable number of items brought back by Lucas, the young man grabbed one of the boxes placed in front of them in the large paper bag.  
"Intense orgasmic gel... It says that it feels warming and cooling and tingling! How brilliant is that?!"  
Eliott bowed his head, not daring to look at the woman.  
"Lucas, for fuck's sake, shut up...  
-Oh relax!"  
Lucas watched the woman cashing the items. As she passed a white box under the machine, the young man addressed her directly.  
"Vegan lube... Oh yeah, great invention."  
The woman, a shy smile on her lips, nodded politely.  
As if electrocuted, Eliott turned to Lucas.  
"Vegan lube? Seriously? Have you tried to find the most useless and expensive thing in the drugstore?!" He asked in a tense whisper.  
"No, of course no. Or else I'd have pick those XXL condoms... Which are pretty scary by the way..."  
Deciding not to dwell on this last remark, Eliott shook his head.  
"No but... Vegan lube? You're the less vegan person I know...  
-Curiosity my love, curiosity..." 

A minute later, when the pharmacist had finished collecting all the items, she looked up at Eliott.  
"Do you know how to take them properly? Do you need any advices or are you used to them?  
-It's okay, I...  
-Don't worry Miss, we're actually very familiar with this kind of products, safe and fun sex is our mantra!" Lucas cut him off, grabbing the paper bag.  
"Oh God... Lucas, she's talking about my meds..." He said to him in a weak voice, mortified with shame.  
"Oh yeah, it makes sense..."  
  
After quickly greeting the woman, Eliott hastily led Lucas to the exit. On his walk, the latter jostled slightly the young boy who had obviously found the courage to choose a small box of condoms. No doubt Lucas's lack of embarrassment had helped him take the plunge. Passing the door, Lucas exclaimed "Bye guys!" And the couple finally found themselves on the street.  
  
"Lucas Lallemant, you're gonna be the death of me!" Eliott exclaimed, his cheeks red with embarrassment as he rushed towards their apartment.  
"Oh come on, admit it, it was fun!  
-No, it wasn't fun at all."  
If Eliott was really honest, the situation as embarrassing as it could be was fundamentally funny and he would probably be laughing heartily about it soon but for the moment, only one desire prevailed over everything else: Get away from this damn drugstore as quickly as possible and never set foot there again.  
"Anyway, I'm so happy that we bought all these things, we're gonna have great fun trying them all..."  
Eliott said nothing. Lucas took advantage of his silence to continue in a cheerful voice.  
"Quick, let's go home, I can't wait."  
At these words, Eliott slowed down and looked Lucas straight in the eyes.  
"Lu, let's be clear. There's no way we're having sex right now.  
-Not right now of course, we're in the middle of the street Love." Lucas replied very seriously looking around them.  
"No, I mean, not right now of course but not even at home.  
-What?! Why?!" Shouted the young man, his face tinged with real disappointment. After the child in the middle of a toy store, the child deprived of his favourite toy...  
"Because I don't want to, it's pretty simple." Eliott explained, keeping walking.  
"But I want to have sex with you!!" Lucas complained in a voice still far too loud.  
Crossing the puzzled look of a passerby, Eliott pressed his hand against his forehead.  
"God Dammit, Lucas, shut up and stop this little tantrum of yours..." He said without being able to hold back an amused smile and fastening the pace.  
"No, I won't shut up! Not until I have your bubblegum flavoured dick in my mouth!" Lucas exclaimed shamelessly.  
"Ok, that's it, I don't walk with you anymore, you're way too embarrassing!" Eliott decreed as he started running towards their nearby apartment.  
"Eliott! Eliott come back here!" Lucas called him.  
"We'll meet again at the flat!" Eliott replied, taking care not to slow down the pace.  
"Ok then we'll fuck?!  
-Oh God... I don't know that guy, I swear I don't know him... " Said the young man by crossing a young woman who had obviously missed nothing of their talk.  
"Eliott Demaury! Answer me ! Will you fuck me hard?!  
-That guy's insane, he thinks I'm his boyfriend but I'm not all." Eliott said to a new passer-by while laughing at Lucas' insane obstinacy. The latter, tired of shouting, started to run in his turn to catch up with Eliott. 

Breathless and messyhaired, the two young men finally came into their small apartment. Eliott put the drugstore bag on the small table of the living room and turned to Lucas.  
"You're such an idiot..." He whispered, a big smile on his lips, wrapping his arms around his neck.  
"You love that about me..." Lucas replied, hoisting himself on tiptoe to put his lips on Eliott's.  
"Mmmh, yeah, I kinda do..." Admitted the latter against his lips before kissing him.  
"I love you." Murmured Lucas as he peppered kisses on his mouth, his cheek, his jaw then along his neck. Eliott sighed and smiled as he raised his eyes to the heaven. Slowly, Lucas lifted the hem of Eliott's hoodie and ran his hands along the skin of his belly. He raised his face again to nit at his lips. Eliott giggled.  
"I was serious though..." He smirked against Lucas's lips, running soft hands on his back.  
"About what?"  
-We're not having sex."  
As electrocuted, Lucas's body stiffened.  
"Why??" He asked as he raised puppy eyes into Eliott's. The latter took a step back.  
"Don't look at me like that, it won't work this time." He said in a warm smile.  
"Is it because I'm drunk?"  
-Yes.  
-Oh come on! I can assure you I'm more than consenting..." Lucas whispered as he walked into Eliott's arms, trying to kiss him again. Smiling, the young man raised his face to deny him any more kiss.  
"I know that." He sighed as he ran his fingers along the slope of Lucas's shoulders.  
"I want you Eli...  
-Yeah, I know that too... " He laughed.  
"We can sign a contract! Then later, if I complain that I didn't really want to have sex, you could show me that paper..." Proposed Lucas, leaking and slightly bitting his collar bone.  
"This is not the point you idiot!" Answered Eliott, stroking his soft and messy hair.  
"So what?" Lucas asked, pinching one of Eliott's butt cheek through his jeans.  
The young man took another step back.  
"Crazy good drunk sex is a myth, Love." Lucas remained silent. "Believe me, I want to have sex with you too...  
-Great! So let's do it!" Shouted the young man, trying to hug Eliott again. This one escaped his embrace.  
"No, no, no, no! There's no way I'm having sex with you right now. It's gonna be sloppy, clumsy or boring.  
-Well... Thank you very much ... " Muttered Lucas as he crossed his arms against his own torso.  
"Don't be upset..." Eliott whispered, softly stroking his cheek with his hand. "You know what?  
-What?" Lucas asked, raising sad eyes into Eliott's.  
"Go take a good shower while I cook pastas with a lot of butter and grated cheese. Aren't you hungry anymore? "  
Lucas bite his lower lip.  
"Yeah, well, a bit...  
-That's what I thought. We'll eat then... We'll see.  
-We'll see?" Said Lucas in a mischievous smile.  
"Yeah, we'll see." Eliott answered as he dropped a small kiss on Lucas's lips.  
"But... There's something which bother me..." Mumbled the young man.  
"What is it?" Asked Eliott, his hand tracing some comforting patterns on Lucas's back.  
"If your cooking kill us we won't be able to have sex...  
-Oh come on! Go take a shower you idiot!" Eliott exclaimed in a laugh, pushing Lucas toward the bathroom. 

Half an hour later, Lucas came out of the bathroom, invaded by hot steam, skin reddened by warm water, hair still dripping on his large and comfy hoodie. The young man sat down at the small kitchen table in front of the plate of pastas that Eliott had just served him. The latter sat down in front of him. Suspicious, Lucas brought his plate to his nose and sniffed it for a long time.  
"No weird smell..." He said.  
"Of course there isn't weird smell, it's pastas!"  
-Yeah... Well, we can never be too careful...  
-You're an idiot..."  
Lucas grabbed a single pasta with his fork, carried it close to his lips and carefully put the tip of his tongue on it.  
"No suspicious aftertaste..." He said again.  
"Eat, you moron!"  
  
Against all odds, Eliott's pastas turned out to be delicious. Mouth full of pastas and melted cheese, Lucas closed his eyes.  
"Oh it's so good... It feels so great, I was starving..." Lucas whispered in a soft voice.  
"I'm glad you appreciate my cooking skills to the full at last.  
-Don't take that for granted my Dear, I'm still the one who cooks in this house." The young man answered, spitting a bit of pastas in front of him.  
"What did I do to deserve such a mistrustful boyfriend?" Eliott sighed, swallowing a mouthful of pastas.  
"Poni. You did poni."  
  
A few minutes later, his plate engulfed, Lucas leaned against the back of his chair, put his hands on his full stomach and stretched his legs to put them on Eliott's knees on the other side of the table.  
"It was good... Thanks.” He sighed with relief.  
Eliott put his hands on his bare ankles.  
"Yep, I feel so full right now but... You know what I'd love?"  
Lucas raised a wary eyebrow at him.  
"What?  
-A dessert to finish properly the meal. Something sweet.  
-Don't we have yogurts anymore?  
-Nop, I ate the last one yesterday... We have nothing sugary."  
  
A small silence settled. Suddenly, an idea of genius crossed Lucas's mind. His eyes lit up and a broad smile settled on his lips. He straightened up and put his feet back on the ground.  
"I know what we could eat as dessert!  
-What?" Asked Eliott, looking at his boyfriend with eyes full of curiosity. 

The latter got up quickly and went to the small table in the living room. He grabbed the drugstore bag and went back to the kitchen. One hand in the bag, he stood next to Eliott, the latter staring at him, still sitting on his chair.  
"This evening, Mister Demaury, we have some desserts for you..."  
He randomly took out one of the boxes bought earlier that evening.  
"Cola. Or..."  
He put his hand back into the bag and pulled out a small purple tube.  
"Blueberry lube, a house specialty served with..." He grabbed a new box. Not recognizing this one, he quickly read the writings on the back. "Abilify, antipsychotics... No, no, not this one." The young man sent the said box into the little wicker basket where Eliott used to store his meds before putting his hand back in the bag. "Strawberry flavoured condoms! What a nice mix!"  
Eliott laughed hard.  
"But if fruits aren't your cup of tea, we still have bubblegum." Lucas continued, putting a new small box in front of Eliott. "Oh and after dessert you could even taste some..." He plunged his hand into the bag again. "Mojito!" He exclaimed proudly placing another umpteenth box on the table.  
"Mojito?! Are you serious?! This is insane..." Eliott wondered as he grabbed the box of strange green condoms.  
"Yeah... Science can do so many great things nowaday. What a great time to be alive!"  
Eliott laughed again. Dropping the box of green condoms next the others, he looked up at Lucas.  
"You know that all these things are gonna be lame or even disgusting right?  
-Maybe. But we can't be too sure before even trying them.  
-Right..."  
  
"So? Have you made your choice?" Lucas asked.  
"Mmmh... I have to admit that the mojito ones seem very appealing... But you have some more stuffs in your bag, don't you?  
-Yeah but they aren't flavoured. We have... Intense orgasmic gel." He said while taking out new boxes. "The well known vegan lube." Eliott rolled his eyes. "The mutual climax condoms, the "glow in the dark "condoms...  
-Wait... You bought these while you're the one who love to have sex in the light?  
-They seem fun! Think about it... All is dark except for a dick which is blowing. A dick which isn't attached to any body! So fun!"  
Eliott giggled.  
"Then, to finish... Two lubes. One which is tingling and one which is wharming.  
-This is gonna be awful..." Eliott laughed.  
"Yeah, maybe. Anyway..." At these words, Lucas knelt in front of Eliott and took his hands in his. He stared into his eyes before clearing his throat. "Eliott Demaury..." He began to say solemnly. "Will you have sex with me?"

With a big smile, Eliott shook his head then leaned over. He cupped Lucas' cheeks in his hands kissed him.  
"As I could say no to you for too long...  
-Answer me.  
-Yes, yes I will, you idiot." He said, way too amused by the way Lucas acted as if it was their first time.  
"Yes! Lallemant is in da place! Lallemant is always winning!" Lucas exclaimed in a gesture of victory, like a soccer player after a world cup goal.  
Eliott chuckled and shrugged before standing up.  
"Go wait for me in the room." He said as Lucas hopped on the spot with great excitement by gathering in his arms all the boxes of condoms and lubes.  
"Why don't you come with me?" Asked the young man.  
"I gonna grab a towel in the bathroom. I washed the sheets yesterday. These condoms and lubes are gonna be sticky, grassy and messy, I don't want to get our fresh clean sheets dirty.  
-Oh yes... Talk dirty to me Daddy...  
-Stop with your daddy shit already!" Eliott shouted, laughing and rolling his eyes again. "Go!"  
  
When Eliott joined their room, a large brown towel in his arms, he found Lucas, sitting cross-legged on the bed, busy unclipping all the boxes from their plastic packaging. He invited him to shift slightly, spread the towel over the white sheets then sat behind him.  
Eliott rested his lips on the young man's neck and started to lay a myriad of little kisses on his warm skin. His hands came to rest under his hoodie, all against the skin of his thin waist. "You're so beautiful..." Eliott whispered as he pressed his lips against the base of Lucas's neck again. "So sexy." He made his way up to his earlobe, driving Lucas to moan involuntarily at the feeling of his breath on his skin.  
"Wait, Eli, I want to finish that..." Lucas said, working harldy on one of the boxes. "If I don't finish it, this fucking plastic will drive me mad when I gonna want to try these on your dick...  
-Hurry up then... " Eliott answered, his voice deep and husky.  
  
Focused Lucas was gorgeous. Eliott could have look at him during hours. His mouth slightly open, his big and serious eyes focusing on his task, those small forehead wrinkles as he frowned. He always made the same face, as with his homeworks as these condoms boxes. Eliott smiled and put his forehead on his shoulder, waiting for Lucas to complete his difficult but very important mission, his arms still slowly stroking his belly's skin under his hoodie. As Eliott felt a wave of such affection for his boyfriend, which left him almost breathless, Lucas jumped a little bit on the mattress.  
"Done!" He shouted before he turned slightly and caught Eliott's eyes. "Let's get it on baby!"  
  
Eliott giggled as Lucas turned around to face him. He sat in between his legs and kissed him, his hands slightly poking his cheeks. Eliott closed his eyes and felt Lucas's hands reaching inside his pants. The young man arched into his boyfriend's touch. The latter stroked him quickly and hard. Astonished during a few seconds under strong waves of pleasure, Eliott couldn't do anything until he made his mind a little bit. He opened his eyes, took Lucas's hand in his and forced him to stop.  
"Wow, wow, wow. Hey, wait! What the fuck are you doing?  
-Handjob Eli, it calls a handjob." Answered Lucas, smirking.  
"Yeah, no shit! I got that, thanks but...  
-I need you to get hard if I want to try all the things we bought.  
-No, no, not like that." Eliott whispered as he get Lucas's hand out of his pants. The later grumbled a bit but didn't resist.  
  
With a lingering kiss, Eliott pushed Lucas on the matress.  
"You're way too romantic..." Whispered Lucas in his mouth.  
"You love that about me..." He slowly peeled Lucas's hoodie then he leaned down to place a kiss against his stomach, loving the way the young man shivered.  
Eliott striped off his own hoodie and tee-shirt, enjoying the sight of his boyfriend's naked torso. Even after on full year of relationship, his breath was still caught by Lucas's nakedness. His stocky, muscular body, so nervous... Most beautiful boy ever.  
  
"Fucking beautiful..." Eliott's eyes flashed. He kissed Lucas's stomach and liked his nipples. The later's hands shifted, running through Eliott's head, tugging lightly at his hair and tilting his head to the side. Laying fully down on him, Eliott rolled his hips forward and Lucas could feel that he was already a bit hard against his thigh. He shifted his hips a little so that they lined up, and then thrust upward. Eliott let out a gasp. Slowly, Lucas unzipped the zip of Eliott's jeans. The later, still kissing and licking one of Lucas's nipple, smiled against his skin.  
  
"Pants off." Whispered Lucas.  
"Bossy..." Eliott teased, bitting the soft skin of his collarbone. "You were the horny one, undress me." He retorted before getting on his knees to allow Lucas to sweep his jeans off. Eargerly, the young man straightened and reached for Eliott's pants and trousers. When he had his boyfriend naked, he looked his body, liking his lips. Lucas grinned, quickly getting rid of his own tracksuit. As Eliott fell down again on Lucas, their noses bumped and their teeth clicked together, they laughed for a bit then they kissed and kissed again.  
  
Lucas's hand went down, stroking Eliott's torso then hip to reach their lowers areas. The young man wrapped his hand around both of them, gripping both of their dicks and sliding them together.  
"Oh fuck..." Eliott groaned out, his hand gripping Lucas's forearm. They didn't really kiss anymore, their noses rubbing together, their hair surrounding their faces. Their dicks were hard now but not very slicked, which Lucas appreciated, it was time for their little experiments... Suddenly he shifted their bodies to put Eliott on his back.  
Without any trace of shiness, Lucas was eying Eliott's dick like if it was the tastiest dish he had ever seen. The later smiled, knowing what Lucas had in mind, he put his hands under his head and waited patiently. He gasped loudly as Lucas bent over in front of his dick.  
  
"I wan't to suck you..." Whispered Lucas with greedy eyes, letting his hot breath dancing on Eliott's erection.  
"Well... Do you need any invitation?  
-Weren't you the one who was worry about consent?  
-Oh fuck, blow it already Lucas..." 

Lucas was fully smirking now. He ran his hands down from his hips to smooth over his thighs, then lower, rasping his fingers through the dark hair of his knees and long legs. He gently took hold of Eliott's shins, spreading his legs wider to be able to slot himself in between them. Lucas brought his mouth to the base of Eliott's dick. He licked a long, slow stripe up from the base to the head, making Eliott jerk wildly. Then he licked his own lips.  
"Hmmm ... Pretty good but still a bit boring..." He whispered before getting up on his knees again. Quickly, he bent over the amount of small boxes, took the pink one, took a condom outside of it and used his teeth to tear it open.  
  
"Oh shit! I think I bite the condom too..." Said Lucas as he frowned, looking seriously worried, looking at the pink piece of latex.  
At these words, Eliott still laying on his back and looking at Lucas, snorted loudly. Lucas raised his eyes on him.  
"What?  
"Lu, really I love you but sometimes you're killing me...  
-Why?  
-We got tested, we're clean! We don't ever need any fucking condom! You could chew it, it wouldn't matter...  
-Oh yeah, right...  
-Really Lucas..." Eliott whispered in a big smile, openly making fun of his boyfriend.  
"Watch your mouth or I'll chew that condom right on your dick!" Shouted Lucas as he unrolled the condom meticulously over Eliott's cock. The latter groaned deeply as Lucas licked his head again, but then quickly took nearly all of his dick in his mouth. Eliott gasped sharply as his boyfriend began to suck slow and hard.  
"Oh fuck, yeah..." Eliott murmured, fisting Lucas's hair roughly.  
Lucas started to graze the highly sensitive skin and took him even deeper. Eliott pulled him closer by the hair, unable to help himself but slightly fucking his mouth. Despite the condom, and as usual, Lucas was slowly driving him crazy. He could feel himself getting closer.  
"Don't stop, don't st..."  
Of course Lucas chose that moment to stop. He raised his face, a thin trickle of drool still connecting his swollen lips to the pink condom.  
  
Lucas staired at Eliott who was trying to keep quiet, utterly frustrated by the brutal end of this pure bliss. The latter look into his boyfriend's eyes.  
"This doesn't taste good at all..." Said Lucas, making a weird face.  
"I'm not even surprised..." Answered Eliott, a bit breathless. "Come here. Let me taste."  
Lucas crawled through his naked body. Eliott had flushed cheeks and his lips were parted, still recovering after this very short hint of blowjob. Lucas bent over and slipped his tongue inside Eliott's smouth. Sliding Lucas's waist, Eliott pulled him closer. One of his hands slipped down to squeeze his butt. Lucas's mouth tasted as sweet plastic. Like an old toy covered by some weird liquid candy.  
"This is disgusting!" Eliott exclaimed.  
"See?"  
Smiling, Eliott kissed the tip of Lucas's nose. "My turn..." He whispered.  
Suddenly, the young man rolled them over to be on top again. 

Never taking his eyes away from Lucas, Eliott got on his knees, threw the disgusting condom around him on the ground then grabbed another condom box. Opening one with his fingers, he grasped the tip of the condom firmly between his tongue and the roof of his mouth. Every Lucas's muscles tightened as Eliott unrolled the condom with his mouth around his dick.  
"I almost forgot this little trick of yours..." Lucas purred.  
Eliott smiled around his cock and then took him down to the base, nosing at the wiry pubic hair.  
The young man started a punishing rhythm of sucking and swallowing against the flavored latex, maintaining steady pressure and holding Lucas at the hips.  
Lucas gasped, clutching the sheets and the towel below him with white knuckled fist as the hot, wet tongue swirled around his sensitive head. The talented mouth playing over him, finally removed his ability to speak in anything other than broken groans. Using his tongue the way he knew drove Lucas absolutely insane, Eliott fastened his rythm, sucking harder and harder on his dick.  
"For fuck's sake... Eli, please..." Groaned Lucas, bitting his own lips.  
"What?  
-Throw that fucking condom away, I... I want to feel your mouth for real..."  
Eliott chuckled around his cock in his mouth.  
  
The young man let Lucas's dick popping out of his mouth. He took off the condom, threw it away and as he was ready to get back to business, Lucas stopped him by putting his hand against his forehead, he pushed him away.  
"Wait... Which flavoured was this one?  
-Mojito. Lucky me, it wasn't that bad...  
-Can I taste it?"  
  
Eliott slightly stroked Lucas's dick with two of his fingers, collecting a bit of precum and rest of the condom's flavoured lubricant. He raised his fingers to Lucas's mouth. The latter greedily licked on them as on a lollipop, looking into his boyfriend's eyes.  
"Oh... Pretty tasty indeed..." The two boys remained motionless and smiling for a moment. "Anyway... I think you were in the middle of something, weren't you?  
-Hn? Nope... I don't remember anything...  
-Tease... " Lucas hissed.  
  
Smirking, Eliott chuckled then bent down again on Lucas's erection. Very slowly, the young man wrapped his lips around his balls. He rolled them gently between his lips and sucked on them too. When Lucas reached down, in a sweet groan, to touch himself, Eliott slapped his hand away.  
"Wait for it Baby..." He said in a whisper on Lucas's skin.  
Eliott took Lucas's ball in his hand then started to mouth at the base oh his dick. He followed the prominent vein to the top. Then, quickly, he started to bob his head again, up and down, up and down, his tongue dancing around Lucas's throbbing member. The latter lifted one of his hand and buried it in Eliott's messy hair. Lucas could feel the pleasure building up and he needed more, always more. Amazed and aroused like Hell just by hearing the sweet moans and groans his boyfriend were now making without any way to control them, Eliott opened his mouth wider and let his throat relax before going down until every inch of Lucas's dick was in his mouth. Lucas cried out in pleasure and arched. Hearing hisboyfriend taking more and more pleasure, Eliott liftted his head and kissed his groin. 

"Hey... Why... Why have you stopped?" Panted Lucas.  
"I want to be in you..." Whispered Eliott, kissing his soft skin again.  
"Oh. Yes... yeah ok. Take one of the new lubes..."  
  
Smiling, Eliott got quickly on his knees and chose the "warming" lube. He took the small red bottle, squeezed a copious amount of gel into his palm. He covered two of his fingers with the substance before laying down next to Lucas. He kissed his cheek and put an arm under his head. He kissed him again. "Spread your legs..." Eliott whispered in his mouth. So did Lucas. The young man reached in between his legs and circled his sensitive rim before pushing slowly, very slowly one first finger.  
Suddenly, Lucas's body stiffened. He opened big round eyes and frowned.  
"Wow... No, wait... Eli, stop!  
-What?" Eliott asked, no moving anymore.  
"The lube, it's... It's terrible.  
-Oh come on, it's just a bit warm...  
-I'm serious Eliott, get out of my ass!"  
  
Lucas wriggled, moved away from Eliott's hand then sat down on the matress, trying to get rid of the traces of lube on and in his butts. Breathing out deeply, Eliott started to lose some patience. All this sex was a nonsense... The young man only wanted to be in Lucas's arms, making love to him then getting to sleep. Was that way too complicated? He sighed, exaspered.  
"You're overreacting... You could have used to it...  
-No, Eli, I swear, it's terrible." Replied Lucas, wipping his ass with the towel.  
Eliott shruged.  
"You drama queen..."  
Lucas, a bit upset by his boyfriend's attitude, raised his eyebrows at him.  
"Oh yeah ? You really think I'm overreacting?  
"Well..." Eliott mumbled as he sat next to him.  
"Ok, let's see that..."  
  
Lucas took the small red bottle of lube, put a large amount of gel in his hand then rubbed it all along Eliott's dick. The latter opened his mouth to say that this lube wasn't terrible and quite nice actually but a very unpleasant feeling of burn explosed on his dick.  
"Wh... What the Hell is that?!" The young man shouted. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! This is awful!  
-Ah! Who's the drama queen now?!" Lucas exclaimed, very proud to have proven his point to his arrogant boyfriend.  
"Give me that fucking towel!" Said Eliott, trying to make some fresh air with his hands around his burning dick.  
"Hn, hn. What to we say first?" Replied Lucas, hidding the towel behing his back.  
"Oh come on Lu, this isn't funny!" Eliott shouted, desesperatly wiggling.  
"What do we say first?  
-Please Lucas, give me that fucking towel, you were right, I'm sorry. Please, please, please my love! "  
Finally, Lucas gave the towel to him. The young man grabbed it quickly then rubbed himself with it during long and long seconds.  
"I don't even understand how they dare to sell this kind of shit..." He grumbled. 

After a minute, once their butts and dicks cleaned of any stain of burning lube, the two naked boys, still on their knees in front of each other, looked into each other eyes.  
"We're ridiculous..." Said Lucas in a smirk. Eliott, agree with him, started to laugh. "Guess we wouldn't have had all these problems with vegan lube..."  
These last words made Eliott laugh harder and it wasn't long before Lucas joining in. The two of them laughed so hard, they ended up wiping tears from their eyes.  
  
"Come here..." Eliott said as he opened his arms to Lucas. The latter crowld into his embrace. The couple cuddled each other in a warm (sweet warm this time) atmosphere. After some time, Lucas opened an eye and looked upon Eliott's shoulder.  
"Look at this mess..." He whispered.  
The two young men were surrounded by dirty towel and sheets (despite Eliott's care), a dozen of condoms all across the room and by two dirty condoms, dripping lube and precum on their new carpet.  
"I feel so gross..." Mumbled Eliott, lowering his eyes on their two sticky bodies.  
"Do... Do you still want to fuck?" Asked Lucas, kissing Eliott's chin.  
"Well... If you want to but... You know what I'm dreaming of right now?  
-What?  
-Shower, just a good hot shower.  
-Oh I'm so in!"  
  
The two young men, before spinning in the shower and without even bothering to get dressed, took the time to clean the room a bit. Eliott put new clean sheets on the mattress while Lucas worked to find an empty drawer where he could store all the lubes and condoms. The two young men took pleasure in throwing the lube from Hell in the nearest trash can and disappeared in the bathroom.  
Under the warm, pleasant and saving water, they stroked each other again, this time slowly, tenderly, without laughing or joking coming to intersperse their endless kisses. Each cum into the other's hand in a peaceful groan of pleasure.  
  
A little bit later, in the bed, under the soft and thick duvet, Eliott let the hazy warmth enveloping him. On his back, the skin of Lucas who was spooning him as usual. The young man sighed happily.  
  
"Eli ...  
-Yeah?  
-I love you.  
-I love you too my love."  
  
"Eli?  
-What?  
-You smell good.  
-Thanks, you too. Sleep now babe."  
  
"Eli?  
-...  
-Eli, are you sleeping?  
-Not yet... What?  
-We forgot to try the glowing in the dark condom...  
-For God sake, Lu, sleep now!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed this little thing of mine!  
> Come say Hi to me on Tumblr if you want, I don't bite (unless you want me to but that's another point...)  
> As usual, kudos & comments are very appreciated.  
> Have a great day/morning/evening/night... LIFE!


End file.
